Lost in the Real World
by CuteCrittersGang
Summary: COMPLETE! Guess who's back and causing a whole lot of trouble? When the girl's new invention backfires, what will they do with some very REAL Furuba characters? CONTAINS SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

Angry Kitty: WHAT'S UP FOO'S!

Sassy: Didja miss us?

Yuki: I doubt it.

Tom: Your worse than that damn Kyo! Oh, a note to all readers: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO LOST IN FURUBA! IF YOU DO NOT READ IT BEFOREHAND, I DOUBT THIS WILL MAKE SENSE!

Yuki: It won't make sense anyway!

Angry Kitty: (punches Yuki) Shut up you damn rat!

Sassy: AHH! KYO'S POSSESSING HER!

Tom: TT;

Disclaimer: CCG does not own Furuba. BUT IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME! (smack) Ow . . . maybe not.

Lost in the Real World

CHAPTER ONE

It was not a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were not singing, and the buckets of icyrain were not- I mean WERE pouring from the clouds. And what were our five girls from the 'future' doing, you may ask? They were once again holed up in their super high-tech basement, doing…stuff.

Brittany and Samantha were hovering over Rachel, urging her to move faster. Rachel snapped at them, brushing them back to continue with her work. Nonie and Katlyn were content to run in frenzied circles, basically freaking out.

Why?

Well, for one, they were still anime.

When they had come back, they had been anime in the real world which presented them with…panic.

They worked feverishly for an entire week, and they were on the last leg of the project.

"IT'S DONE!"

Or could it be done.

Rachel turned around with what seemed to be an ordinary radar gun that has attached to her brand new inter-dimemtional, time traveling watch with a thin line of wires.

Aiming it at the now still figures of Nonie and Kaitlyn, she pushed the red button on the side of the gun. A rainbow-colored beam shot out, engulfing both of them.

"AHHH! IT TICKLES!" Kaitlyn shrieked, squirming.

Nonie simply blinked. "Huh?"

After a few minutes, Rachel pressed the button again. The light disappeared leaving two very real girls.

"YAY!" WERE NORMAL!"

Once they were ALL back to normal, a satisfied Rachel began dismantling the gun ad disconnecting wires.

Kaitlyn, who was now drinking carbonated orange juice (A/N: WTF! EWW!)

Kaitlyn was watching Rachel as she carefully placed each wire/part into organized piles; Nonie was counting ceiling tiles. As she was counting, she bumped into Kaitlyn who let go of her orange juice which spilled all over the gun. Every one took a hiding spot as the gun began sparking and shooting out colors; Rachel stood there amazed.

"CRAP!" Brittany yelled as she dove on top of Rachel. The gun then shot out bright lights. First white, then orange, light brown dark brown, black, and purple. Rachel and Brittany looked up from the floor and saw Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Tohru, Shigure and Haru! The gun then exploded.

"The answer is 4x-"Tohru cut off just noticing that they weren't in class any more. "Were are we?"

"OMG! YOU'RE IN THE REAL WORLD! WE MESSED UP THE CYCLE!" Rachel yelled hysterically.

"Which cycle?" Samantha asked holding in a giggle.

"THE CYCLE!" Rachel yelled picking up pieces of the gun.

"KISA!" Brittany yelled hugging Kisa.

NOW what had they done?

**END**

Angry Kitty: Muahahaha, cliffhanger!

Yuki: 0.o That's IT!

Sassy: Uh . . . yes?

Tom: OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO HAD TO WAIT TO READ THIS! SOMEONE (glares at Angry Kitty) never typed up the first chapter!

Angry Kitty: Well, it's done now, get over it!

Yuki: You all are PSYCHOTIC!

Sassy: YAY! We're psychos!

Tom: Now, all our lovely, patient readers-

Angry Kitty: REVIEW OR I'LL MELT YOUR FACE OFF!

Tom: YOU'RE SCARING PEOPLE! (attacks)

Sassy: TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Sassy: WASSUP, FOO'S!

Angry Kitty: Aaaand, we are BACK!

Sassy: With Chapter TWO!

Angry Kitty: Y'all better recognize!

Yuki: ... You guys are morons.

Angry Kitty/Sassy: SO?

Tom: Well, hi everyone!

Angry Kitty: You're sure in a good mood.

Tom: (head does a 180 spin, like an owl!) Oh, am I?

Yuki: (shivers) Scary ...

Sassy: Well, um, wedon'townFurubapleaseenjoychaptertwo!

Tom: n.n Yay!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Samantha asked. "And where's Nonie?"

They all looked around frantically for a couple seconds before Nonie suddenly popped out of hiding, yelling, "I'm here!"

"BACK TO THE CYCLE, PEOPLE!" Rachel screamed hysterically.

"She's talking the order that things happen in, the "cycle" of life," Nonie explained to the confused Furuba characters. "She thinks because anime characters are in the real world, it's going to mess up the cycle and destroy the world."

"Dude, why are you acting so smart?" Samantha asked.

Blinking at her, Nonie replied, "Huh?"

"THE CYCLE!" Rachel screeched.

"Wait," Kaitlyn interrupted, "If we didn't mess up the cycle when we went there, why would it get messed up while they're here?"

"_Maybe_ the cycle doesn't exist, _maybe_ you're just paranoid," Brittany told Rachel.

She paused, and then shrugged. "You're absolutely right. I am paranoid."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE!" Kyo yelled.

"Um … breathing?" Kaitlyn guessed.

"No, you're HERE because those idiots," Brittany said, pointing at Kaitlyn and Nonie, "spilled carbonated orange juice on our anime-to-real-person gun."

"Is that the official title?" Samantha asked.

"… Yes."

Yuki was poking around the basement. "Where did you get all this? It's top-of-the-line!"

"Top of YOUR line maybe. OH, BUUURN!" Kaitlyn yelled, giggling wildly.

"Shut up, this is all your fault! Why the fuck were you drinking orange juice-"

"CARBONATED orange juice!"

"-near highly sensitive equipment?"

"… Huh?"

"THE RADAR GUN!"

While Samantha, Nonie, and Kaitlyn bickered, Rachel was watching Yuki like a hawk. Whenever he got to close to something-

Slap. "Don't touch that.

Smack. "Don't touch that, either!"

Kick. "KNOCK THAT SHIT OFF!"

"Oh, crap! What are we gonna do about school? Today's SUNDAY, tomorrows MONDAY! AND WHERE ARE THEY GONNA SLEEP? And what happens if they transform in front of someone?" Kaitlyn shouted, hyperventilating.

"Wow, she's being sensible. Wait, how do we know they'd even TRANSFORM here?" Samantha asked.

"COW!" Nonie cried, finally seeing Haru and flung her arms around his neck enthusiastically.

"AHHH-hey … I'm still human!" Haru shouted, jumping up and down like a little girl. He then hugged Nonie so tightly she turned blue. But a very happy blue.

"Oookay, I say we divide them up and each take one home." Rachel said.

"I GET THE COW!" Nonie yelled, holding onto Haru's neck.

"Yes, fine. Nonie takes Haru, Kaitlyn can take Shigure-"

"WHY THE FUCK DO I GET THE PERVY WRITER?"

"Because you're a pervert. I'll take Kyo, Brittany gets Kisa, and Samantha can have Yuki, is that alright with everyone?" she continued without pause, "Good. Now we better get going. Everyone meet at the usual lunch tables before school starts so we can enroll them as foreign exchange students. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU!"

"Okay!" Nonie chirped, dragging Haru out of the basement. Brittany, who had been clinging to Kisa the entire time, followed them. Samantha began kicking Yuki to go faster, and Kaitlyn dragging a whining Shigure out by the hair.

"Uh … aren't we leaving, too?"

"Are you kidding me? This is my house!"

**END**

Angry Kitty: So so! You like it?

Yuki: No.

Sassy: You're just mad because you got smacked and slapped and kicked and yelled at.

Yuki: TT

Tom: Aw, don't worry Yuki! You're gonna like Chapter Three ...

(all three cackle evilly)

Yuki: Wh-What happens in chapter three?

Sassy: Uh-uh, not gonna tell!

Tom: THANK YOU TO ALL OUR LOVELY REVIEWERS! **The Girly Man, hono'o neko, and XEye-Of-The-WolfX**! WE LOVE YOU!

Yuki: (pouting) That stupid cat knew what was going to happen, how come I can't?

Sassy: Because you don't know how to bribe. Kyo gave REALLY NICE bribes.

Angry Kitty: Damn straight! He even gave us really expensive chocolate once! (drools)

Yuki: I MUST LEARN TO BRIBE!

Angry Kitty: You do that. Now, review or I'll-

Tom: (180 head spin)

Angry Kitty: (gulp) Nevermind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sassy: Hello!

Yuki: Okay, now what's gonna happen?

Angry Kitty: What are you gonna give us? Remember the bribing?

Yuki: How about caaaaaandyyyyyy?

Tom: ... What kind of caaaaaaandyyyyyy?

Yuki: Only the finest chocolate of course.

Sassy: GIMME!

Yuki: (throws candy at them) Now, what's gonna happen?

Tom: Why should we tell you?

Yuki: I SPENT FIFTY DOLLARS ON THAT CHOCOLATE!

Angry Kitty: And that's fifty bucks down the drain.

Tom: You really need to learn how to bribe. Now that we've got the candy, why should we tell you anything?

Yuki: DAMMIT!

Disclaimer: We no own.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Yuki looked at the mound of covers that was SUPPOSED to be Samantha and shook it tentatively.

"Samantha? … Samantha, it's time to wake up …," he shook the heap vigorously, "SAMANTHA!"

The covers flew back and Samantha's fist connected with his face. She rolled over and let out a content sigh.

"OW!" Yuki could hardly believe that she could punch that hard and that accurate in her SLEEP! "Okay, I'm going to CHOOSE to believe that that was an accident." He tried once more, managing to duck the punch …

But not the kick.

Yuki held his stomach while simultaneously pressing two fingers to his temples. "Self control, self control," he growled, "Can't … hit … woman … ARGH!"

IIIIIIIIIII

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Smack.

Ring.

Brittany continued to slap her phone. "Shut up you stupid alarm clo-oh, it's the phone." Snatching it off it's cradle, she bellowed, "WHAT?"

In the background, Kisa stirred and rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Brittany!" Yuki whined, "Samantha just BROKE my NEW NOSE! I can't wake her up!"

"Oh … okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes," she replied, and hung up. She then dialed Rachel's number and tapped her fingers impatiently.

There was a click, and a groggy voice asked, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you know what TIME it is? HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?"

"Time to get up, sunshine!" Brittany chirped. "Samantha broke Yuki's new nose and I need you to make sure no one gets hurt when I wake her up."

Rachel snickered, "His NEW nose? What does THAT tell you? I'll be right over … HEY! KYO! Get off your lazy ass, we're leaving!"

A muffled cry was heard over the phone. "QUIT KICKING MY GODDAMN RIBS, I'M UP!"

Brittany hung up once again and grinned.

IIIIIIIIIII

Yuki was borderline hysterical when they got there. "SEE? She won't wake up!"

His nose HAD been but luckily for him, his pretty-boy face had healed itself. IT'S A MIRACLE!

Rachel had Kisa and Kyo against the wall, assuring them that yes, it WAS for their own good, and if you don't shut the fuck up, Kyo, I'll-

"AHEM!" Brittany cleared her throat inconspicuously. "Now, stand back and watch the master work!"

In one, swift move, she struck Samantha right below her ribcage, grabbed Yuki's collar, and threw them both to the ground.

Limbs flailing, eyes on fire, Samantha shot upright and screamed, "WHO HIT ME?"

"I did!" Brittany yelled from the floor, picking herself up gingerly and hauling Yuki up after her.

Ignoring Kisa's, Kyo's, and Yuki's stunned faces, Rachel snapped, "Get up, it's time to go!"

Samantha shrugged. "Oh … why didn't you just say so?"

**END**

Yuki: Okay you stupi-I mean Kyo. How are you? You want some breakfast? Bacon? Eggs? FISH? Anything?

Kyo: ... What do you want?

Yuki: Can't I just be nice to my (shudder) FAVORITE cou ... screw this. TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OF THE BRIBE!

Kyo: Okay, get some money, we're goin' to a club.

Yuki: Uh ... why?

Kyo: DON'T QUESTION YOUR SENSEI, GRASSHOPPER! We've gotta learn how to bribe bouncers. You know, the one's with lists that your never really on?

Yuki: (shifty eyes) Of course, Sensei!

Kyo: Good ...


	4. Chapter 4

Sassy: We're baaaaaack ...

Yuki: God help us all.

Angry Kitty: We stopped torturing you, why are you still mad!

Tom: I suppose it can't be helped. BUT! I deeply apologize for the EXTEREMLY long wait ...

Yuki: You. All. Suck. So. Much.

Sassy: But darling!

Yuki: (twitch)

Tom: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um ... CueCrittersGang is basically three people ... and Natsuki Takaya is one ... Three does not equal one.

Idiots.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When their group had finally gotten to school (via car ... Rachel drove and nearly killed them all) and met up with Kaitlyn, Nonie, and Haru (Shigure was too old to pass as a high school student, and had been forced to stay home ... despite his whines of "But all the high school girls!"), Brittany, Samantha, and Kaitlyn were intent on showing them the different types of people at their school. (A/N: OMG that was all one sentence. 0.o)

"And those are the preps," Samantha was saying, pointing to a group of girls dressed in pink, skimpy clothing.

"And those are the Goths," Kaitlyn continued.

Tohru twitched, "So ... much ... black ..."

"Who are they?" Haru asked, pointing to a group of boys wearing studs, leather, chains, and shirts depicting various bands, most of which involved blood.

"Oh, those are preps gone retarded: punks," Brittany said.

"THEY ONLY WISH THEY COULD BE AS COOL AS YOU!" Nonie shrieked, glomping Haru happily.

"Yeah ... who are they?" Yuki asked, pointing to a mass of "good looking" guys in expensive-looking clothes.

"Those are the man-preps," Kaitlyn replied.

The man-preps sauntered over to them, ignoring the venomous glares sent by Kaitlyn, Rachel, Brittany, and Samantha. They, on the other hand, fell to their knees and bowed ... to Yuki! The rest of the group took one big step back in disgust.

"You ... are a GOD!" the man-preps cried, still bowing furiously.

Yuki, however, merely held up one hand. "Bitch, please. I'm wanted by higher things than you."

And with a toss of his head, flipping his hair back, he turned away.

"NO! YOU WILL BE OURS!" One of them yelled, lunging at him.

Yuki whirled around and backhanded him, sending the unfortunate boy reeling and crying about his new cheek. "Don't MAKE me go all ninja-rat on your ass!"

The man-preps, thouroughly humbled, scurried away, but not before one particularly brave man-prep yelled, "We'll get you Yuki! You and your little dog, too!"

Over at Kaitlyn's house, Shigure sneezed, shook his head, and went back to watching TV. (In Japan, if you sneeze once, it means someones talking about you.)

Back at the school, Samantha grabbed Yuki's arm after the man-prep incident and dragged him off, yelling something about Language Arts and forgetting things. The man-preps in the background were sobbing hysterically, until Kaitlyn kicked them out of the way as the group went to enroll the Furuba characters as foreign exchange students.

Kisa, however, was so blindingly, obviously too young, but Brittany had refused to leave her at home. Alone.

"What do you mean 'too young'? Can't she have a visitor's pass then?" Brittany asked angrily.

The woman at the office sniffed disdainfully and replied, "Not without parent recommendation, which I seriously doubt you have."

While Kaitlyn and Samantha held Brittany back when, in a fit of rage, she had attempted to strangle the woman, Rachel bent down and whispered in Kisa's ear.

"I'll show YOU recommendation ..." Brittany was muttering, when suddenly Kisa gave the office woman the cutest face any of them had ever seen, with puppy-dog (tiger) eyes.

"P-Please Mrs. Office Lady," she pleaded, voice quavering slightly, "may I please have a visitor's pass?"

The office lady (who apparently has no name), like anyone within the vicinity, melted from her adorable face.

"Aww, of course you can, sweetie," she said, handing Kisa a visitor's pass.

Rachel smirked as Kisa bowed politley and thanked the woman as they left.

"You are too CUTE!" Brittany squealed, glomping the small girl.

"Very nice. WishI could do that," Kaitlyn said wistfully.

Rachel waved as she began dragging Kyo away ... by the hair.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" he exploded, twisting uselessly, attracting the attention of the other students.

The bell rang, interrupting the beginnings of a tirade and signaling the beginning of classes. School had officially begun.

**END**

Angry Kitty: Oh ... my ... God ...

Sassy: We finished the chapter!

Yuki: Ninja-rat? How the HELL did you come up with that?

Tom: Well, I've been watching an anime about ninjas ... and I'll give a cookie to the person who figures out which one!

Sassy/Angry Kitty: COOKIE!

Yuki: Nutjobs.

Angry Kitty: At least we're not morons!

Sassy: Yeah, since you'd be repeating it for, like, the third time and that would show you're stupid and can't think of original insults.

Yuki: ... Shut up.

Angry Kitty: Oh, it hurts! (sarcasm)

Tom: THANK YOU TO ALL OUR REVIEWERS! I love you all so much! Everyone is so nice ... **love4seeshomaru, Chris73** (Nice to hear from you again!), **Eye-Of-The-WolfX, White-Inu, **and** The Girly Man**!

Sassy: Out of the 130 hits we got, 10 have reveiwed? Come on, people!

Angry Kitty: If you don't review, you're a lurker ... who lurks around and reads but doesn't review ...

Yuki: Oh yeah. THAT'S intelligent.

Angry kitty: Sissy rat boy!

Yuki: Stupid cat!

Angry Kitty: Ooh, how ORIGINAL!

Yuki: And you are?

Tom: (sweatdrop) Um, well, thank you for reading. Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Sassy: Yo.

Tom: HOLYCRAPWE'RESOEVILI'MSOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!

Angry Kitty: We weren't gone for THAT long!

Yuki: Indeed. You should've just jumped off a cliff, save me the effort.

Angry kitty: ... Do you WANT us to put you in a dress?

Yuki: Meep.

Sassy: Thought so!

Tom: Thank you for all your kind reviews! I love you all so much! **BADDtotheproverbialbone'DL**,** White-inu**,** hono'o neko**,** The Girly Man**, **XEye-Of-The-WolfX**, and **mina galeno**.

Sassy: kisses!

Angry Kitty: Not from me.

Tom: Shaddup, and ON WITH DA STORY!

_Disclaimer:_ If wishes were horses, we'd love Sassy more, 'cause then we'd finally own Furuba.

**Chapter Five**

Out of their group, Nonie, Brittany, and Kaitlyn had the same first period class. Samantha had disappeared, and Rachel had wondered off in some random direction, still dragging Kyo who was furiously kicking and screaming.

As usual, according to Kaitlyn, Brittany began arguing with the teacher over something obscure. After about ten minutes, the teacher got pissed and threw her out, Kisa trailing along behind her.

They sat on the steps in front of the school as Brittany taught Kisa how to play poker. This went on for about twenty minutes, until Kyo suddenly stalked past, muttering furiously under his breath.

Brittany showed her cards: three sevens, a two, and a five. Three of a kind. "What are you doing here Kyo?"

"I- wait aren't you suppose to be in class? What are you doing out here!"

Kisa showed her cards: a six, a jack, two threes, and a seven. A flush. "You're REALLY good! Oh, and I got kicked outta class again for arguing with the teacher; and you?"

"I ditched Rachel; she kept pulling on my freaking hair!" Kyo told her.

As Brittany gathered the cards up the cards, Kisa tugged on her shirt, blushing she asked quietly, "Can…we get some ice cream?"

Brittany's heart melted, "Aw, of course we can! We can just skip the next few periods; they're crap classes anyway." She took out a set of keys.

"We're taking the van?" Kyo asked inviting himself.

"Well Rachel and I share the it, and how are we suppose to get anywhere without it!" Brittany explained walking to the parking lot; Kisa, surprisingly,was holding Kyo's hand. And Kyo was letting her. (A/N HOW CUTE!)

IIIIIII

Rachel stomped out of the classroom. She hadn't seen Kyo sincethird period, and Brittany had ditched first.

_Where in God's name is Kyo! _Rachel thought frowning. She trudged past Samantha and Yuki, but whirled around, grabbed Yuki by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall; despite the fact that he was about a foot taller then her.

"Where's Kyo!" She demanded.

"Like I keep tabs on that stupid cat," he said dismissively.

A small group of man-preps, horrified at Yuki's rough treatment, threw themselves at the pair. "LET GO OF OUR GOD!" one shrieked.

In a flash of movement, they lay on the ground, unconscious, Rachel panting lightly. SOMEONE hadn't given her sugar yet.

Nonie bounced up, tugging Haru by the arm, "Hey, where's Brittany?"

Samantha walked up Tohru by her side.

"I thought she was with you!"

"Nope, she was thrown outta class," Haru told her.

"Maybe she's at the car?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh. Hell. No" she said running to where she had parked the car.

The others caught up to her a few moments later, finding her staring blankly at the empty spot.

"DAMN IT! They took the car!" she cursed.

As if on cue, Brittany shot into the parking lot, tires squealing as she skid to a stop. Kisa and Brittany screamed when Rachel leapt onto the wind shield and began to pound on it; Kyo just laughed at the look on her face. One word: murderous.

Brittany, after she was done screaming, rolled down the window and grinned toothily, "So what's up?"

"Why did you take the car?" Rachel demanded.

"You haven't had sugar yet have you?" Yuki shook his head, afraid to say it out loud; Rachel waited for an answer.

"First of all, its my car too, and secondly…how else were we suppose to get ice cream!" she said slyly then held hers out to Rachel, "Want some?"

At the offer of sugar, the anger drained out of Rachel, and she nodded happily.

As for the rest of the group…if it was possible to suspend a visible, three pound sweat drop over their heads, then that would be what they were doing.

The bell rang telling them it was lunch time. So they all got into the van and drove to…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Sassy: Oh no! A cliff hanger!

Yuki: TT aren't you one of the authors? So shouldn't you know where they're gonna eat for lunch? And by the way, not really a cliff hanger.

Tom: Don't be so mean to the poor idiot!

Angry Kitty: Yeah :P

Sassy: Please read and review! ... Wait a minute! HEY! Who're you callin'-?

Angry Kitty: TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

Sassy: Hey hey hey!

Angry Kitty: Holy crap this is gonna be longer than _Lost in Furuba_!

Tom: Only by a chapter or so. I'm getting nervous about the ending.

Yuki: AS YOU SHOULD BE! Your last ending was horrendous!

Sassy: That's not a word!

Angry Kitty: Yeah it is.

Tom: Hello, insanity.

Yuki: You said hello to insanity when you said hello to the world.

Angry Kitty: That should be a bumper sticker.

Sassy: Well, it couldn't be more right, could it?

Disclaimer: Do you ever notice wild laughter behind you? Well, it's because you're stupid enough to think we own ANYTHING! And everyone knows it.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kyo and Yuki stared down at their hamburgers in disgust. Kisa squeaked and hid behind Brittany, positive she had seen it move. Haru poked it apathetically, and then dumped it in the trash without a second thought.

The cafeteria was filled with the obnoxious sound of high school students eating, laughing, talking, and being utterly idiotic. Lunch had begun ten minutes ago, and the Furuba characters were getting their first taste of what "normal" cafeteria food entailed.

"What the hell IS this?" Kyo asked, studying his hamburger with enough intensity to burn it with the heat of his gaze. There was an oddly mangled whine as it began to smoke.

"It's food, so shut up and eat it," Rachel replied, sipping her (NOT carbonated) orange juice indifferently.

A group of guys stopped by their table. Jocks, as it were. The biggest, as well as the ugliest, pointed at Kisa.

"Whoever THAT little freak belongs to better move her out of the cafeteria, people are trying to eat!" He said nastily, his lackeys guffawing stupidly.

Everyone at the table froze, sending him the most evil glares they had. Even Tohru! Brittany and Haru stood up threateningly, while Samantha and Kaitlyn held Yuki and Kyo back, telling them the other two would handle it.

"Woah, Brittany's crazy and Haru's black … this can't be good," Nonie said, studying Brittany's forgotten food with interest.

"You wanna say that again when my fists halfway down your throat, asshole?" Haru roared, attacking viscously. Brittany just growled and went at the lackeys. Their insane fighting drew the attention of the rest of the students, but no one dared interfere.

When one of the jocks got thrown on the table, Samantha grabbed Yuki by the back of the collar, Kisa by the hand, and dragged them both away. Nonie pulled Kyo away as well, Tohru on her heels, frightened.

Rachel stayed where she was, watching the fight with mild interest. When a misaligned punch thrown by Brittany hit Black Haru's cheek and abruptly turned him back into White Haru, they realized that all the jocks were on the ground, probably half-dead, but definitely beaten to a pulp.

Rachel delicately stepped on and over bodies until she got to the leader of the group, the one who had directly insulted Kisa. She wound her foot back and kicked him hard enough to break a rib.

Brittany nodded approvingly, before grabbing said jock by his lapels and jerking him up until they were face-to-face. "Now, no more insulting Kisa, yes?"

Her reply was a choked moan.

"Glad we understand each other." And knocked him out with one clean hit to the bridge of his (broken) nose.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, coming out from under the table. The rest of the group came out of hiding as well, nodding in agreement.

Kisa ran over to Brittany and hugged her around the waist. "Sissy!"

Tohru's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. With precise, determined steps, she began walking towards Brittany, arms outstretched and aiming for the other girl's neck. However, before she could get anywhere near her, Tohru tripped over a fallen jock. Yuki rushed forward and helped her up graciously.

"Oh, you WOULD help her up," Nonie shot at Yuki, before once again clinging to Haru. She turned her gaze upwards and, very seriously, asked, "Can you teach me to be a cow?"

Haru looked at her blankly. "… Okay."

"YAY!"

Yuki looked confused. "Was that … bad?"

"Well …" Samantha mused thoughtfully, "It's not BAD, but none of us would've done anything.

"K-Kisa," Tohru sniffed, "I thought I was your sissy!"

"You ARE a sissy. Oh, burn!" Kaitlyn yelled, giggling at her own bad joke.

"I have a new sissy now," Kisa explained patiently. "You're LAST YEAR'S model."

Tohru sniffled some more before pathetically crumpling to the ground wailing, "I AM OBSOLETE!"

Kyo nudged her with his toe.

"Yep. She's dead."

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Tohru yelled indignantly.

"Oh yeah, I agree. She's WAY dead," Rachel nodded.

"HELLO! I'm right HERE!" Tohru scrambled to her feet and waved her arms.

"Poor Tohru, so young," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Now you're pissing me off!"

"Should we bury her?"

"Mmm. It's better to cremate her. It's more sanitary."

"Oh, you guys are assholes." Tohru said, stomping off furiously.

"Tohru! Don't get all butt-hurt!" Nonie yelled.

"Bite me!"

They stood silently for a few moments before Brittany pulled out a deck of cards.

"Poker, anyone?"

**END**

Angry Kitty: I LOVE POKER!

Tom: Yes, we know.

Sassy: You like it, too!

Tom: Texas Hole 'Em is, like, one of the great gods of card games. So is Twenty-One. And Egyptian War. And Speed.

Yuki: Isn't Speed a type of drug?

Tom: You should know.

Angry Kitty: So's LSD. Acid.

Sassy: What does this have to do with anything?

Tom: Regardless, we'd do garish rain dances for: **XEye-Of-The-WolfX**, **The Girly Man**, **Chris73**, and … Angry Kitty, you reviewed?

Angry Kitty: I didn't even know you could review your own stories, but I did! Why are we doing garish rain dances for these people?

Sassy: 'Cause they reviewed and 'cause we love 'em!

Tom: Very good answer.

Yuki: … Psychos. Every last one of you.

Sassy: Aw, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Sassy: CCG IN THE HIZZY! 

Angry Kitty: Tee hee, hizzy.

Tom: And we're down to the final chapter of _Lost in The Real World_. Finally.

Angry Kitty: Aw, I'm gonna be sad to see this story end. It was fun.

Yuki: NO IT WASN'T!

Sassy: Yes it was. You know you liked it.

Yuki: Proof that you are undoubtedly a fucking nut case.

Tom: Let's just END IT!

Disclaimer: HAVEN'T YOU GOT THE POINT ALREADY?

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Tohru had stomped all the way back to Kaitlyn's house, still thoroughly pissed off, when she heard yelling and screaming from inside the house. Recognizing the girlish screams as Shigure's, she took off in the way she had come, determined to get some help to save Shigure.

_FLASHBACK_

Shigure was playing computer games, bored and slumped in his chair. Kaitlyn's mom walked in, a basket of fresh laundry in her arms. When she looked up and saw a fully-grown man in her daughter's bedroom, she froze, arms going limp.

"Why hello!" He said brightly. "You must be Kaitlyn's mother. I'm Shi-AH!" Kaitlyn's mom pulled out a … frying pan and begun chasing him with it.

_END FLASHBACK_

Of course, THEY were just getting out of school, arguing loudly about who was going to drive.

"K-Kaitlyn's mother," Tohru wheezed as she skidded to a halt in front of them, "is trying to KILL Shigure!"

"Well, shit. Everyone, in the car, NOW!" Kaitlyn yelled, taking the initiative and jumping in herself.

"I GET TO DRIVE!" Nonie shouted, but was gently shoved into the backseat.

Brittany jammed the keys into the ignition. "It's faster if I do!"

After three seconds of death-defying driving, they arrived at Kaitlyn's house. Rachel and Kaitlyn were out of the car like bullets, aiming for the front door. Unfortunately, Shigure came tearing out the same door in an effort to not get it. And you know what happens next.

**WHAM!**

All three managed to fly in separate directions and, to Shigure's horror, he flew backwards and into the clutches of the pan-wielding woman. The beatings promptly began.

Kaitlyn managed to detangle herself from the garden hose and threw herself between her mother and Shigure.

"Mom, MOM! No! He's not a perv (well, he is) but we accidentally brought him from that anime I always watch! You know, Fruits Basket?"

Kaitlyn's mom froze, leaving only the sounds of Shigure whimpering.

"Don't tell me you screwed up _another_ experiment."

"Well, yes," Rachel said calmly, dusting dirt off her pants, as she had landed in the garden. "And you can thank Nonie and your darling daughter for this mess."

"Why am I not surprised? Well, I'm very sorry, Mister …?"

Shigure pushed himself into sitting position. "As I've tried to say before, I'm Shigure Sohma, the lead in Fruits Basket!"

"Ha, you wish Shigure," Kyo called from the van as he stumbled out. The rest were following tentatively, making sure the danger had passed.

IIIIIIIIIII

They were lounging in the basement three hours later when Rachel announced that she had fixed the gun, and proceeded to send them back. Hopefully, they got back home and weren't stuck in, like, DNAngel or something.

… Knock on wood.

**END**

Angry Kitty: And it's oveeeeeer!

Sassy: Dude let's party!

(While the two of them are getting drunk …)

Tom: Ugh, that was _horrible_. I'm glad it's over with. I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but thanks _so_ much for all of your kind words and for supporting us. **Chris73**, **The Girly Man**, **love4sesshomaru**, **XEye-Of-The-WolfX**, **mina galeno**, **BADDtotheproverbialbone'DL**, **White-Inu**, **hono'o neko**, and **me**.

Angry Kitty: Yesh, we lurve all ya. (passes out)

Tom: I left you two alone for FIVE MINUTES! Why do you DO this?

Sassy: … 'Cause is fun.

Tom: (sigh) Well, I hope you'll be around for whatever the hell ELSE we come up with. TTFN.


End file.
